


I take it back, you haven't changed at all...

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Vampire Diaries (TV), Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Cemetery, Falling In Love, Funeral, Georgio Aramani, Happy Ending, Long lost love, Lust, M/M, Mystic Falls, Rock Stars, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and his past lover are at the Salvatore's house after Stefan's funeral. One thing leads to another, and Damon realizes that he's been in love for the past 100 years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I take it back, you haven't changed at all...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/gifts).



> Yo! Sup Y'all!!!  
> This is a snippit from a longer story Im writing! Its not great, i'm uuuubr board :P  
> For Ischa, because I know u <3 the Damon/Gee thinggy!! and I do 2!

I feel your arms around me, your lips against my neck, but I cant react. All I can do is stand there, staring. I’m numb, I don’t feel anything as much as I know I should. Its like I turned it off, but I didn’t.  
Stefan is dead.  
My brother is dead, yet all I have is the same vague sense of emptiness I’ve had for as long as I can remember.  
Elena is there, crying. She’s crying for Stefan, she loved Stefan.  
You’re crying, but not for him. For me, because you know I loved him too, and you know you’re the reason for this. I wish you would stop. I hate seeing you like this. I want to run, to get out of here. I want to go anywhere, just away from this place. From Mystic Falls, the church, the graveyard. From Alaric, trying to hide how sorry he is, Elena bawling her eyes out, from everyone hugging and apologizing. They didn’t kill him…  
I did.  
I had to.  
I didn’t want to, I tried not to, but he forced it on me. Stefan and I were brothers. Born to be compete with one another. We competed for father’s affection, he won. For Katherine, he won. Then for Elena, and still Stefan was the victor. It wasn’t enough that he had what I wanted. No, he had to take what was left.  
He tried to take you from me. 

“I’m sorry Damon,” you whisper. We’re back at the house, finally. We haven’t said anything all day. There has been nothing to say.  
“You didn’t kill him,” I say. My voice comes out shaper than I intended. I down my whiskey in one gulp and set the glass on the mantel. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry about.”  
You laugh now, walking over to the giant fireplace to stand with me. I look down into your eyes. Those large, kind, curious hazel orbs. You’re here, now, illuminated by the yellow light of the flames. Your pale, soft skin, dark hair, and perfect nose. How you always dress like your going to a funeral/rock concert. All the heavy eyeliner, and chipped black nail polish suits you. I remember how you were so long ago. Times change, but you never did.  
“I missed you,” I find myself saying out loud.  
“I missed you too,” your voice is barely above a whisper. “I thought you didn’t care about me anymore.”  
“I thought you were dead,”  
“And who told you that?”  
I sigh, and smile. “Stefan… that old bastard.” I shake my head, and I’m laughing now. I should be ashamed, to be laughing the day of my brothers funeral, but I don’t care, because you’re with me.  
You shake your head at me, obviously thinking the same thing. “Damon,” you say, sternly, though I can see the smile playing about your lips. Those lips I kissed out of rebellion at first, then in love. I want to kiss them again, just once. To feel the heat of your skin against mine.  
I do…  
You’re startled. You don’t move to break the kiss, and hell knows I wont either. You taste good. Like blood, cigarettes, and coffee. Three of my favorite things, mixed into one. Your lips are soft, and warm. I breath in your sweet scent. So many memories rush back with it.  
I want you. More than a kiss, I want all of you, and I never want to let you go.  
You move now, towards me, slim fingers finding the buttons of my shirt. My breath hitches in my throat as your hand brushes my chest. I can’t believe I have you.  
I pick you up, and carry you to the closest bedroom, unbuckling your belt as I lay you down. I need to see you. I work fast, desperate for your body. You’re now just as frantic as I, tearing at my shirt and pants, shedding buttons right and left. Anyone else, and I might have been angry, but you’re worth a million Georgio Aramani designer shirts.  
Your body is so soft, I’m afraid I’ll break you. I know I can’t but there’s still that feeling of worry in the back of my mind. You take it away, hands working furiously, giving me every pleasure. Your eyes are dark with lust, and it takes all my self control not to ravage you right now!  
But its more than lust this time, we both know that.  
I take you, finally. Its been over a hundred years since we last were together. I love the way your body moves against mine. How you close your eyes, and moan my name, almost to the point of tears. I try not to hurry, but its difficult to control myself sometimes.  
Sweat covers us like a blanket. Your pale hand is clasped in my hair, the other digging into my back. It hurts, there’s blood, I know it, but somehow it feels good. I kiss you again, moaning against your mouth. I’m close.  
Its not long before you’re announcing your imminent release to the world. The windows are open, but I couldn’t care less if someone heard. I love you, and I want everyone to know.  
I collapse on top of you, breathing hard, my cheek against your heaving chest. Your hands stroke my hair lovingly, and I can almost feel you smiling.  
“You’ve changed in a lot of ways, Damon,” You say, tucking a finger under my chin, and forcing me to look at you.  
I smile, eyes half closed, tired now. “I love you…” its out before I realize, but I mean it more than I’ve meant anything in a while.  
You look shocked, no scared. “W…what?”  
“I love you,” I say with more confidence.  
You bite your lip, and I see the tears. I know your past, the damage you’ve suffered, especially on my behalf. The things that were done to you in the name of ‘love’, when all it really was, was senseless pleasure.  
“I love you… too,” The four greatest words I’ve ever heard, and they wouldn’t be half as sweet if they didn’t come from your lips. “I love you,”  
I kiss you, slow, passionate. I’m in love, for real this time, with you. I want to tell someone! To scream it from the middle of town! I want the world to know, that I love you, and you love me back.  
It hits me like a semi tractor trailer though… I want to tell Stefan. He’d disapprove, try to kill you again etc… but I just want him to know I’m in love, and happy.  
Now the tears come. I miss him. My brother, my best friend, worst enemy, worthiest rival and greatest comfort for the past hundred years. You don’t ask why, you just hold me close, comforting.  
“Being happy doesn’t mean everything is perfect, Damon,” You say, kissing the top of my head. “It means you’ve chosen to look beyond the imperfections.”  
“What are you talking about, Gee?” I mumble, against your skin, smiling, just happy to hear the sound of your voice. “My life is perfect.”  
“Stefan…” you inquire.  
Right, that’s why I’m crying.  
“He’s in a better place,” I say, and its true. “Jesus can stand his bitching, I can’t,”  
You punch me in the arm, playfully. “I take it back, Damon, you haven’t changed a bit!”  
I nip at the developing love bites on your neck. “Fuck you, Gerard Way,”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE!!! Kudos, and comment! I <3 feedback!!!!!!


End file.
